1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser for selectively extending and retracting a substantially stick-shaped object, such as a solid adhesive or glue, a rouge or eyebrow pencil lead, and a rubber eraser, and more particularly to an improvement of such a dispenser and thread means for incorporation in the dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many dispensers of this type have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,404 to Kageyama et al. is illustrative of such prior art. The patent discloses a stick-shaped material drive container which includes an outer cylinder and a screw shaft unrotatably inserted in the outer cylinder but movably in an axial direction thereof. The conventional drive container is complex in construction, so that it takes a lot of labor to assemble the drive container.